Saga evil: carta de un sirviente (servant of evil)
by Mercedes.-.h44z
Summary: la historia narrada desde el punto de vista del sirviente, escrita en una carta para la princesa...


**Notas: este es mi primera historia en esta página, y la primera que publico… no soy muy buena en esto, pero al menos estoy haciendo el intento. Por favor disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, tampoco soy buena en eso y mucho menos en las descripciones, soy pésima describiendo cosas… Espero que les guste y gracias por empezar a leer.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Vocaloid pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SERVANT OF EVIL… (CARTA DE UN SIRVIENTE)**

El típico sirviente, una persona que obedece las ordenes sin poner un solo ¨pero¨… ¿acaso eso no es genial?, imagínate ordenar algo y que una persona lo haga, que cocine para ti, que limpie, lave, planche, sacuda y todo lo demás…. Genial ¿no?... ahora imagínate que tú eres el sirviente, ¿verdad que no sería bonito que te ordenen tantas cosas?... esta es mi vida, soy el sirviente de la princesa de un reino que sólo aparece en los mapas más detallados, que más que una princesa, para mí es mi querida hermanita, o bueno, eso es lo que ella me dice. Estoy acostumbrado a decir que sí a todo lo que ella me ordene, no hay ninguna sola cosa a lo que yo le diga que no, aunque algunas veces no es tan buena la orden que digamos, pero bueno, mi trabajo es decir que sí y hacer cumplir la orden, un trabajo fácil, otras veces difícil, pero soy feliz aun así… eso es lo que importa ¿no?

Últimamente, la princesa ha estado muy ocupada en reuniones sobre la política, economía y todo lo demás respecto a su pueblo, yo acostumbro a esperarla afuera de la sala de juntas. Por cierto, se me ha olvido comentar que era su sirviente personal, eso significa que TODO el santo día tengo que estar junto a ella, de un lado a otro, lo malo es que no me dejan dormir en una habitación como la de ella… si voy a estar con ella todo el día, tengo que dormir en un lugar hermoso ¿no crees?... los días en el castillo son emocionantes y más cuando la princesa quiere jugar conmigo, es algo raro que a una señorita de 14 años de edad le guste jugar a las muñecas y más si eres una princesa, aunque es muy divertido, por cierto, se me olvida escribir como es la princesa tan mencionada, bueno, ella es… es… es muy hermosa, prácticamente es mi reflejo femenino, es mi gemela, soy un tonto, como rayos sabrás como es ella si ni siquiera me he descrito a mí mismo… yo no importo mucho, bueno, ella es… muy hermosa, es rubia, su cabello parece oro, su mirada es divina, sus ojos son hermosos, y no solo por el hecho de ser color zafiro, sus pestañas son tupidas y oscuras, eso le da un toque muy femenino y hermoso, es delgada, bajita, aproximadamente de unos 1.42 metros de altura, su figura es de acuerdo a su edad, su cabellos es corto un poco más arriba de los hombros, su sonrisa es muy hermosa, pero, ella es muy mala y egoísta con las personas de su reino, eso me da un poquito de tristeza, pues a pesar de que es una bella flor y de fragante olor, sus espinas pueden causar muerte y dolor…

Ordenar las cosas de la princesa es muy difícil, pues a ella le gusta mucho estar elegante y hermosa, sin necesidad de maquillaje, los vestidos que se supone que tengo que empacar, ella me ayuda a escoger y empacar sus cosas, se podría decir que yo sólo me encargo de ver lo que hace, servir la merienda es fácil cuando conoces los gustos de la princesa, el día de hoy le serviré un delicioso té verde con una gelatina de colores, que es lo que más le agrada, mientras ella merienda, yo tengo que preparar cosas para el viaje que haremos en la tarde, mi horario ya está organizado, a las 10 de la mañana la princesa toma su merienda, a las 12 tiene clases de economía, a las 3 tiene que comer, a las 4 tiene que bañarse, a las4 tiene que dormir, mientras ella duerme, yo me baño, como, visto, y me preparo para cuando ella despierte, a las 6 si la princesa no se ha despertado, la tengo que despertar para que se vista y podamos ya emprender el viaje para el país vecino…

Llevamos más de un día en el país vecino gobernado por una hermosa princesa llamada Miku, de quien me enamoré y ella de mí, ella y yo acordamos tener una relación en secreto… ¿y porque en secreto? Pues porque ella está comprometida con un príncipe que todas quieren, mejor dicho, un niño bonito, mi hermanita no esta tan contenta de saber que la princesa está comprometida con el príncipe del otro lado del mar, pues ella está enamorada también del niñito cara bonita…

Un día, encontré a mi princesa llorando en mi habitación, ella sólo entraba en mi habitación cuando era algo verdaderamente importante; pues decía que mi habitación estaba muy fea, a mí me parecía bonita, aunque muy sencilla, intenté convencerla de que me comentara el porqué de su llanto hasta que lo logré: al parecer la princesa clara se casaría con su prometido en un mes, un dolor muy fuerte en mi corazón me hizo caer al suelo para abrazar a mi princesa, mis lágrimas brotaban a mares, no podía creer que la mujer que me había jurado ¨amor eterno¨, se casaría con su prometido después de que me prometió y me juró que no lo haría, mi hermana estaba muy deprimida y enojada a la vez, rogaba al cielo porque no le diera otro de sus miles de ataques de ira, pero fue en vano, pues el ataque había llegado, aún recuerdo sus palabras, esas palabras que me costaron la vida, un simple _"la quiero muerta" _por parte de mi princesa hizo que mi corazón se estrujara de ira, dolor, coraje y felicidad, por una parte me sentía feliz de hacerlo, pues así Miku pagaría por todo el dolor que me causó a mí y a mi hermana, pero por otro, sentía ira y dolor, pues yo la amaba y no quería hacerlo, no estaba del todo convencido, pero… una orden es una orden ¿no?...

Escribí una carta especial para Miku, donde decía que necesitaba hablar con ella en el bosque, el miércoles 24 de ese mismo mes del mismo año, la carta no tardó en llegar, junto al ejército y al ministro del reino de mi hermana, invadimos todo el país de verde, yo, en lugar de atacar el reino, me dirigí al bosque, donde al llegar a cierto punto, pude observar a Miku sonriéndome con inocencia, yo mantenía la mirada baja, no podía verla a los ojos. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, ella me dijo que estaba muy feliz de verme, yo no me atrevía a decir nada, hasta que me preguntó que me sucedía, entonces, con el dolor y las lágrimas brotando, empuñé mi espada y la clavé en su vientre, _"perdóname" _ fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su cuerpo cayera sin vida al piso, retiré con cuidado la espada y la guarde de nuevo, corrí en dirección opuesta dejando atrás el cadáver de mi amada… las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas mientras el carruaje se alejaba del país hecho ruinas. Al llegar al castillo de mi hermanita, corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación, me tiré a la cama a llorar, no podía soportar el dolor que sentía, la desesperación, mi conciencia me mataba, la culpa me comía, ahora entiendo lo que se siente cometer un pecado, nunca había hecho algo así, de niño siempre dije que sería una persona buena que nunca me atrevería a matar a alguien… ahora entiendo el porqué de nunca decir nunca, limpié mi espada, la guardé y después de bañarme y cambiarme, fui a servir la merienda para mi princesa…

Pasado una semana, justo cuando servía la merienda, pude notar como mi hermana sonreía muy alegremente, cuando me acerqué, me di cuenta de qué era, en el periódico decía la noticia que la princesa Miku fue asesinada, de nuevo el dolor en el corazón regresó, aunque me dieron ganas de llorar, me contuve y sonreí a mi princesa, quien me devolvió la sonrisa... pasaban días y semanas, mi llanto no calmaba, hasta que un día una carta llegó al castillo dirigida a mi hermana, donde se le declaraba la guerra, la carta fue enviada por una mujer, su nombre se me hacía muy conocido, además decía que mi hermana seria sentenciada a muerte por todas las injusticias que cometió, un dolor INMENSO en mi corazón me hizo sentir que moría, no soportaba el hecho de que alguien le declare guerra y muerte a mi querida hermana, el llanto no paraba, ahora no era por Miku, era por mi hermana, por ese momento se me olvidó todo el mundo, sólo pensaba en proteger a mi hermana… tomé unas tijeras que guardaba en mi cajón, desaté mi coleta que ataba mi cabello rubio que llegaba hasta mis hombros, agarré la tijera y corté mi cabello hasta donde mi princesa lo tenía, empecé a peinarlo, decorarlo y acomodarlo justo como mi princesa lo hacía, me maquille un poco, me mire a mi espejo, mi rostro lucía idéntico al de mi princesa, no por algo somos gemelos… tomé uno de los vestidos que guardaba mi hermana en mi habitación, aunque realmente no sabía porque guardaba también ahí su ropa, me quité mi ropa de sirviente y me puse en su lugar el vestido de mi princesa, que me quedaba a la medida, me miré al espejo, ahora sí lucía como ella… corrí a su habitación con un pajarito en manos, ¿Por qué el pájaro? Pues porque ella y yo teníamos un pajarito cada uno, cuando un pajarito volaba, significaba que la princesa me necesitaba, era un milagro que nunca se escaparan los pajaritos… cuando llegué a su habitación ella estaba llorando con la carta en manos, se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al verme vestido de ella, le pedí que se vistiera con mi ropa, que eso serviría para que no nos identificaran y que me confundieran con ella, así, yo sería quien page la condena y ella quedaría con vida, aunque negaba, la convencí diciéndole que el problema no era para llorar, además, ella era mi hermana, por lo tanto, su sangre también es mi sangre, asique prácticamente, yo también soy el tirano, cuando terminó de cambiarse, ella no dejaba de llorar, la abrasé por última vez y la saqué del castillo pidiéndole a una sirvienta que por favor no la dejase sola, la sirvienta acepto y se la llevó, sonreí y me acomodé el ropaje, me di media vuelta caminando hacia el balcón…

Una mujer con armadura carmesí entró por la puerta de la habitación con una espada, me di cuenta y me giré hacía ella, al parecer, no era la única que se encontraba ahí, el príncipe cara bonita la acompañaba, la espadachín de armadura carmesí me insultó, me dijo cosas que ni entendía, yo sólo me mantenía burlón a lo que decía, no puse ninguna resistencia cuando me arrestaban para llevarme a la cárcel, al pasar junto al príncipe, le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo…

Escribí esta carta en la prisión, contando mi versión de la historia, espero que algún día esta carta sea leída o encontrada por alguien, lo más seguro es que sea encontrada por la espadachín, pero no me importa, si buscaran a mi hermana, le entregarán esta carta, si lees esto hermana mía, quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste algo muy especial para mí, espero que nunca se te olvide lo del deseo que se le pide al mar, algún día, sólo… algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar, cuando eso pase, desearía contigo volver a jugar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales: gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esto, sé que no es muy bueno, pero al menos he hecho el intento… yo no sé si continuar con esta historia, porque ya tengo varios capítulos planeados y escritos en un borrador, me gustaría saber su opinión… gracias, como última cosa, me encantaría dedicar esta historia a unas amigas que me ayudaron bastante: Frida, Elena, Diana, Estefany e Isabel, que aunque a veces les gane la pereza en leer, sé que por lo menos leyeron una parte del final… y claro, no podría olvidarme de mi lectora favorita: Dana, gracias a todos.**

**Atentamente: caperucita roja.**

**Postdata: yo sé que mi Sr. Lobo feroz está leyendo esto, si lees esto, quiero que sepas que te amo.**


End file.
